Rage Of Bahamut: Last Dance of Genesis
by Unknownred
Summary: They say the silent ones are the most dangerous. But what if she can't talk? Then, you'll just have to see it to believe it. That, too, is an impossible task. (A/N: Ch9 is on AO3)
1. First Dance of Genesis

Last Dance of Genesis

By: Unknownred

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or creativity that was put into making _Shingeki No Bahamut: Virgin Soul._ However, creating something out of nothing comes with a price and that is time. I recently completed the show and I'm infatuated with the conceptual spiels of this anime.

A/N: I was surfing YT and came across Nina and some gypsy looking man, dancing at some square and I was fascinated by the medieval atmosphere that I just had to watch the anime. And so I did. I was not disappointed in the romance that unfolded, although I can't say I didn't cry either. Medieval animes are one of my favorite genres and I believe this anime has made its list under _Romeo X Juliet_ and _Akagami No Shirayukihime_.

Category: Canon/ AU

Genre: Romance/ General

Ships: Nina/Chris/Charioce

Rating: M

* * *

Prologue

Another day, another night spent in Anatae's deserts of Hell were spent adamantly torrid at dawn and gelid at dusk. Thanks to a certain Devil Prince that's known for his laid back position as Principal at Anatae Royal Academy, was neither seen or heard much amongst the people that resided within the city walls. Though he had nothing to do with the weather, his status remained anonymous until confronted by either the Disciplinary Council led by Angel Gabriel and her trusted steed, Angel Sofiel, as well as The King himself, Charioce XVII.

Subjugated to abide to the system of Education, the Devil Prince drew back his power to rule and instead, observed from the sidelines, like a Bishop in a game of chess. This left the Angels to pick up his responsibilities, acting as the Rooks towards the King, as he goes about his way and does what he saw fit.

Now that the Prince had stepped aside, he learned of the game Charioce had built since he was elected King. The game is simple. Each race- Demons, Angels and Humans will gamble their lives on an account of which house they'll be enslave to in the Gladiator arena, depending if either one wins in the end. This game is no other than survival of the fittest. The catch is that the enslave loser can plead his or her life to the higher-ups but in exchange, someone whom is free has to willingly trade places with them.

"So far, only few have tried and failed. No one is willing to give up their life for another." The devil muttered, his azure eyes visible from the dark corner he was seated at. "How disappointing."

"I heard that old man dug up an interesting find," A young, sweet and chipper voice cutted in.

"Cerberus, nice of you to visit." The demon prince notioned for her to step forward. "Pray tell your story."

In her getup of dog ears and her flaring red hair tied in ponytails, Cerberus skimps over, cladded in exposing lingerie as she entertains her tale to her master. "I've not seen such article but from what my ears have heard, Chabrol recovered an ancient prophecy in the ruins of Eibos."

"Go on."

"Said, there's to be a maiden of vibrant elements coming to dethrone King Charioce and rip out his heart." She stated, her eyes brimming crimson as she went on. "Not even the Angels or gods know of such prophecy and even if they did, I doubt they have an inkling of who the maiden is."

"Intriguing." The devil clicked his tongue. Crossing his legs, he leaned back into his chair and stared nonchalantly into empty space and stated, "Though I have a feeling the outcome will turn out differently, wouldn't you say?"

"Usually does," Cerberus agreed, smiling before turning to leave. "Master Lucifer."

* * *

Chapter I

It was a long day for the young traveler. Clothed in a beige V-collared jacket that showed a hint of her white tank top, the rover also wore a frilly black skirt with a whip tied around her waistline in support. She also donned on black thigh high tights and brown knee high boots to compliment the colors of her outfit.

Taking a whiff of fresh air, the young girl skipped over the river rocks on which she came across amidst her journey. She flipped her short, asymmetrical salmon colored hair and listed objects as a game to pass time. "Tree… Boulder… horse…?"

She blinked and took in the animal that was reigned in armor, only without the rider to accompany the steed. Curious, the pink haired girl walked to the calm creature and reached out her hand to touch. Frightened at the unexpected defamiliarization, the horse neighed; startling her.

"Its okay. I won't hurt you." She spoke aloud to it, reaching out again in comfort. But before she could make contact, a sudden shout made its presence known from behind her. "HEY!"

The girl whirled around, quite taken back by the sight of a strapping older man with brown hair and donning a grey Knights armour. She blushed. This must be the escort that was missing.

"Who are you? What do you want with my steed?' He said, approaching her in suspicion.

Flustered, she waved her hands in defense. "Hi there! I didn't mean to startle your horse. I'm on my way to the city capital. Can you kindly point the direction there?"

The man in armor, shifted his position west and watched as she smiled nervously at him.

"I'm making my way there, as well." He said, taking in her appearance before moving towards his horse. "You have unusual colored hair- that, I haven't seen much in Anatae. And your eyes... almost the color of vermilion!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? It's, uh, commonly genetic in my lineage."

"Is your lineage gypsy, girl?"

"Gypsy! I've never been assumed as one." She looked down at her outfit, her face growing pink at the compliment from the man, "Do I feature one?"

The trooper examined her closely before shrugging and grabbed his horse's reins. "Well, either way, it doesn't seem like you're traveling with a caravan. So, I suppose I can accompany you to the gates if you prefer?"

"You would do that… for a stranger you just met?" The girl stood, dumbfounded by the kind man.

"Would you partake sharing your name?"

Forgetting how handsome he looked with the sun shining on his form, the girl answered, "Sure. It's Nina."

"Then, Nina, I will answer your question." The man jumped onto his horse's back and looked down at her, offering a hand. "What stranger gives up her vulnerability and name, and not expect the same courtesy in return? My name is Kaiser Lidfard, I serve King Charioce XVII as his knight captain."

Amazed at his rank, Nina smiles a toothy grin and looks away at the dazzlement he portrayed atop his steed. She pushes down the pure rush of excitement and takes his hand as he hauled her up behind him. Then, with a click of his tongue and a kick to the buck, the horse carries the two companions towards the city gates.

It didn't take too long on the horseback ride, hence they made it to the capital before nightfall. Nina hopped down, thanking the knight of his generous offer in sputters of bashfulness. As she watched the handsome knight take leave, Nina explored the busied streets of her newfound home… well, after she had found Bacchus and his enlightening carriage. He was supposedly, one of the few gods that resided on Earth and compensated his time by rewarding bounty hunters for their completed tasks, alongside his comrade, Hamsa.

Thanks to her former master's direct referral to dorming with Bacchus and Hamsa, she had no problem finding the said carriage, sitting not so incognito on the side of a port, and decisively arranged her stay amongst the two gods without their say in the matter.

" _I am a bounty hunter. I am." Nina declared, stomping her foot at the two gods. Bacchus dressed in robes laid on his couch, chugging down a bottle of booze as Hamsa waved a wing in dismissal. Then as she was mindlessly spieling her adventures with her former master, she mentioned a name that triggered both gods to accept her within their custody._

" _Did you say, Favaro? Favaro Leone?" Hamsa quacked._

 _Nina smirked, "Why yes I did! He taught me all the tricks to bounty hunting! He even gave me the mark of a Bounty Hunter!" She shows the gods her bracer, embracing the memory with such glee until Bacchus had the nerve to tell her that the bracer given to her was fake._

But that didn't stop the vermillion eyed girl to welcome the two gods as her new family. Days ween into weeks and soon three months have passed, and Nina was on the start to a new adventure.


	2. Second Dance of Genesis

A/N: I also uploaded this story on AO3 under EileeRu. I frequent AO3, so more chapters will be available on there than if not here. Happy Reading! Tootles!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Your Highness, you are in need of observance." cried out one of the stewards that appointed the arena his royal highness sported. The steward was cladded in a uniform robe of blue and white. The official froze in place as he took in the council meeting taking place before the King. "Ah, my apologies!"

The room the young man had burst into had grown rather quiet at the immediate disruption. Six members of the Council body glared at the lad before turning their disapproved gapes at the direction of the King's golden eyes. Donning a black and grey fitted shirt with diamonds embedding the outskirts and a red cape hanging off one shoulder, King Charioce spoke with strong authority in his tone. "If it's not the Rag Demon out there, then proceed without observance."

"But your highness!" The stripling called out, taken aback by his highness' calmed features. His lips parted in desperation but his voice retreated at the ominous aura wafting in the courtroom. "Uh, as you wish, sire."

After the minor had bowed out of the room, the council erupt into spiteful chatter, each giving their notorious objections towards such behavior.

"Can you believe the nerve that lad had?"

"So disrespectful. You should undergo a disciplinary action on them, your highness."

"Your decision is wise, your majesty, for opting out on his plea. We have way important matters to discuss."

"Enough." With just a single command, the complaints dispersed into an uncomfortable silence, ceasing any further action to speak. As the King sat back into his throne, the councilmen gradually continued the matter at hand.

"Speaking of which, before we were rudely interrupted… and I do apologize for bringing it up, your majesty. But, it goes without say, that we cannot ignore the prophecy that fate has laid out for us." Announced an older man with curly brown hair. He regarded the King before continuing. "We all highly regard the news and devised a plan in order to dissipate this sequential ordeal."

The King didn't look amused at their frantics, but listen to them nonetheless. "Go on."

"In suggestion to his royal highness, a strategy to lure the maiden out of hiding would guarantee your Lordship's safety."

"Cut to the chase, Jenkins." The King ordered, impatience waning in his tone.

"Yes, your highness. A play of cat and mouse would not suffice, hence our continual ploy to capture Rag Demon is still undertow. So, instead, we'll lure her into the systematic of a new jurisdiction. That is, if you are keen to accept the idea?" Jenkins spieled, caressing his curly beard.

Everyone's eyes drifted to the King who sat nonchalantly, a peeved expression pasted on his face. With his hand tucked under his chin, King Charioce narrowed his eyes at the prospects that such a measly plan will unravel as fate sees fit. "And how do you suppose this plot thickens?"

This time the King's loyal scientist, Chabrol, immersed into the topic. "The maiden is a threat, obviously. We would like to take extreme precaution that you're alive by the end of it."

The King turns his hard gaze at Chabrol, his jaw clenched in vexation. "Idle the thought of my death to a mere girl. Answer my question."

"As you wish. If the maiden is amongst us, we suggest a new election to his Highness' title. This will intrigue the girl, out of spite that she is truly desperate in need for power- hence, the prophecy, sire."

"So making her my Queen is your plan to capture this maiden?"

"Not quite your highness. In order to conceal this ruse, we advise you to grant a waiver for all races to be included with the girl, as you intended from your original strategy with the pool system."

The King looked between Jenkins and Chabrol, analysing their serious stance before making any repercussions. If he was to become a decoy to this maiden, he might as well play the part. This could be fun...then again, this shouldn't consume much of his free time to be just Chris, would it? He thought.

"Very well." He muttered, accepting the ensued affair without a moment's notice. This decision was startling towards the six members, but nevertheless, they had the royal approval to proceed.

The atmosphere in the courtroom became lighter as each of the councilmen began brainstorming and complimenting and devising and just negotiating- a leeway that most men tend to do in factions.

Later that evening, Charioce strolled down the corridors of his castle, taking left and right turns; zigzagging through hidden passageways in order to get a shorter route to the second best view of his palace.

The arena.

Loud cheers and boos were heard from the crowds below, all attentive to the live show in the center of the bowl. There were four different colored demons, brutally scabbed and limbs dismantle from previous blows, lunging at each other, careful not to get hit themselves.

The King sat down at his throne unnoticed and continued watching the antics portrayed below. The Red demon with horns protruding off the sides of his head was the first to fall, then fell the green demon who wasn't much of a fighter, seeing through one eye. The King sighed as the referee separated the remaining two demons, a break or rather courtesy of the fallen demons to be treated- if by all means, they were still alive.

Which is usually futile. No gladiator must leave the arena alive if the other opponent isn't dead. He observed two medics running at the aid of the fallen demons, and within moments that one of the medics had declared the death sentence, the perished demons whisked into dust.

Another one bites the dust. The King was not game today, nor was he last week or the week before that. His amusement lasted with the Rag Demon, a chase he became thrilled with as a means to get out of politics. But, soon, each division that was sent to capture the Rag Demon failed and it bore Charioce to no end.

* * *

Five hours earlier, Nina had come across a flier that piqued her interest and of which, Bacchus ended up telling her to take cautionary steps.

"It's a betting pool to the death." Hamsa informed the vermillion eyed girl whose eyes sparkled at the sport. She squealed with glee, not batting away the chance to make some cash.

"Best not going, girl. Your life will be on the line," Bacchus said, burping up the downed booze.

"As if! Can you imagine the winnings? I can just picture it!" Nina exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and dreamed of gold showering over her. This dream is too good to be true, so she heard oftentimes; but if she could rake in as much money, she could go home and help her mother out. That was the prior reason why she took the position as a bounty hunter.

"Well, I don't doubt your strength, Miss Drango. But I'm not talking about a sport that leaves you alive in the end." Hamsa rolled his eyes and shook his feathers.

Nina paused her dreamy state and shot the bird a weird look, "What do you mean by that?"

Before Hamsa could say anything further, Bacchus cuts in, "Like I said, your life's on the line. Only one gladiator is allowed to leave the arena alive, and that is the winner. That's the rules. Unless you can kill one of your kind, a Demon or Angel, you are admitted the winner to the bet."

"Well, that's dumb. What kind of sport is that?" Nina shouts, suddenly becoming aware that this so called pastime wasn't a playful joke as she came to realize. "So you're saying, if anyone bets against another, they also war in their own life?"

"Close," Hamsa butted in, taking charge of the conversation. "For instance, if Nina bets Bacchus that she could catch Rag Demon, dead or alive, Bacchus will shelter her free of charge. On the other hand, if Bacchus wins, he will decide the winning factor, no matter if the conditions (if any) are applied."

"Conditions?" Nina thought aloud, her finger thumbing her chin.

"If you initiated the bet, you're pretty much putting yourself out there- your life, your whole being is what Hamsa is implying. That means, you're giving yourself up in exchange for a chance to win something." Bacchus adds in.

"So this flier is basically a life sentence?" Nina looks over the leaflet in confusion. "Then, why would anyone volunteer to this sort of entertainment? What will they get out of it?"

A moment of silence ensues between the trio. Bacchus and Hamsa glanced at each other before sighing and explaining further.

"It's not like anyone has a choice, really." The bird quacked, sitting down at his corner. "The King permitted this sport as a chance for his prisoners to redeem their sins by proving their worth. They can bet all they like but in the end, whether they win or lose, the outcome remains the same."

"Prisoners?" Nina grew baffled, her brows furrowing as her mind tried to piece together what the two gods were telling her. "Is this betting pool just for prisoners? Then why are these fliers distributed around the city? Are we considered the King's prisoners?"

Suddenly as if Nina cracked a joke, Bacchus chortled. "Not on my life! I am a god! There's no King who could imprison me!"

"Must I remind your exile from Heaven?" Hamsa retorted, scoffing at Bacchus' declaration. "If Angel Gabriel were here-"

"Which she's not, thank heavens!" Bacchus pointed out, raising his bottle of rum in the air.

"But if she were, you better believe joking about imprisonment is not a laughing matter!" Hamsa shrieked, looking around as if the Angel herself could be lurking closeby.

As the two gods continued their bickering, meanwhile Nina had made her way outside and towards time square where the pompous citizens were cheering on a match from within the Kingdom's arena.

The air was dry and crisp as Nina entered the venue. The mild buzz that was heard outside the courts was now louder and bursting with flare. A throng of citizens assembled in little pockets, were blocking each of the stadium's exits, chance of hope to find a seat that was already occupied. Taking in a whiff of fresh air, instead Nina had drank in the smell of decay and sweat diffusing the arena. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Nina walked further along the walls, avoiding the mass and steadily made her way to the front.

The stage was clearly visible even from where she stood. Amidst the laughter and jeers, Nina could make out the racial dividend of the sport. It saddened her as she caught a glimpse of the fighters below.

Ducking low, Nina miraculously squeezed between the swarm cluttered together like a can of sardines, and had misstep her footing once she was freed, only to trip down a couple of stairs and bumped into a large object in front of her. Thus, the accidental scene of dominoes pursued creating havoc as the last man standing had been struck over the arena's fence, his conducted microphone flying in the air without warning.

Witnessing her mistake, Nina remained rigid and stale. _Oops!_


	3. Third Dance of Genesis

Chapter 3

Nina wailed frantically at the injured host that had been the pitfall of her clumsy blunder. She had rushed down to the platform the moment the crowd had halted their barking and turned their confusion to the cause and effect below.

The older man was dressed in turquoise pagan robes that were now torn and grungy from the plummet. His arm was bloody and his face was terribly bruised. As the man roused from his stupor, he glared at the pinkette who hovered in unnecessary pamperness.

"Was this you who did this to me, stupid fool?!" He hollered, his face steaming with anger.

Nina paused her ministrations and clasped her hands together, "Yes. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm anyone, much less you. I accidentally lost my footing and… are you okay?"

"No you dimwit, I am not okay!" The enraged host snarled. He flinched at his injury as he limped to the barriers that boarded the medic zone. Nina followed heed, not minding her surroundings.

"Are you naturally stupid or do you have an IQ for a toddler?" He threw insults at the Vermillion eyed girl who expressed despondency, but nevertheless continued to voice her concerns.

"You seem alright, considering you're speaking at a rapid pace." Nina affirmed, observing the man's robust behavior. Chatter was heard from above them as the crowd started picking up on the situation and soon, rumors started stirring the stadium like flies feasting on feces.

As Nina followed the entertainer to the sidelines, she spotted a device that looked like it may have belonged to him. Taking it upon herself, she retrieved the object and presented it to the older man. "Oh hey, sir, is this contraption yours? I found it on the ground."

Whilst Nina and the rumors flying about the said man, he made a three sixty turn upon the girl, his face fuming in embarrassment and screeched, "Shut up, you imbecile twat!"

The cry pierced throughout the arena, silencing most of the commotion within the vicinity. The host and Nina yelped and covered their ears, surprised at the belting noise that resonated from the device that Nina held.

The man cursed, from his ailing state. No longer was he only humiliated, but his body was giving off some ominous vibes. "Give me that! This mic isn't a toy!"

Nina stood back with a pout. She knew her clumsiness was a dead giveaway to trouble, but that didn't give this person the right to continuously criticize her for her wrongdoing. Sure, she accidentally plummeted him over into the fight zone…

Speaking of which, Nina glanced over to the center platform. To her surprise, the two demons from earlier were still at each other's throats. Why hadn't they stopped their battle for a break or a chance to escape? She would've thought the spotlight landed on her and the chap with the microphone. Apparently not.

"Due to some unfortunate events, the battle is still on!" The raspy voice, belonging to the injured host, spat into the hand-device. "Who will win? Watch closely… for the game is almost to its end!"

Nina could feel the anticipation in the arena as the audience sat on the edge of their seats, their eyes never leaving the fight and their voices shouting out numbers! It was then that the first downfall happened to be both demons, whom jabbed their assegais into each other's side, heavily wounding each other.

It was as if time had slowed. Nina could feel her heart beating twice as fast as the crowd were stomping their feet against the cement, all of which echoed in a rhythmic beat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. She froze as she watched the medics walk cooly towards the befallen victims and honored their life with a heaven's kiss.

A teardrop slid down Nina's face as she stared into the empty void of the gamble bowl. She caught the dark, relented gazes of the two medics that gifted their presence onto the platform. Vermillion meets blue eyes and it was a drift of understanding that they were one and the same, however not. Nina felt that if the circumstances were different and it were her instead of those two demons, then she could...would've destroyed this mundane playground with a flick of her ferocious temper. But that would just be a revelation for disaster, so condemned her mother.

To think Nina had thought highly of Anatae, hearing nothing less than a gossip cry from townspeople, but this situation was brutal in so many ways than one. What's so fun about killing people? What's the point in that if you become the last person on Earth? With adrenaline rushing in her veins, Nina turned on her heel towards the host who looked uncaring and distastefully at the scene before him.

"Stop it. Stop this. This game isn't fun!" Nina cried out.

The host turned his attention to her, his expression grim and yet casted a surprise look. "You're still here? Go home, you already did enough damage."

"But this is discrimination!" Nina shouted, just enough to catch a few attentions from the crowd. The host didn't take offense to her words and instead shrugged.

"Not my problem."

"Who here is in charge of this so called sport?" Nina spat, looking around. "I'll challenge a game and-"

"Oh you will, will you?" A voice yelled from above. Then one by one, more voices joined in and started pooling in bids. "Sweetheart, take it up with the King! He made the rules."

"SLAY!" Became the chant that waved across the arena. Nina was too upset to hear the gasps of the pity nor the the next words that left the host's mouth.

"It seems we have a female gambler and she wants to challenge our liege!" The host chortled into the mic. "Well, in that case…"

And before long, Nina found herself in a bet with the arena's host.

"Vermin girl, if you can survive the pits of hell through the next six fights, I'll personally escort you to the King. If not, your life will cease to exist."

Nina narrowed her eyes and gave a snort. "Since it's my challenge to start with, the choice of game is in my court."

"Whether it's a game of tag, you can run but you can't hide." The Host's snigger booms throughout the stadium. "Besides, I doubt you'll survive in the first fight anyway."

"You underestimate me." The pinkette muttered, her eyes flickered in cold fiery. Then with a show of her bicep, she thumbed the top stairs' exit where she declined from and said, "If I recall, I'm strong enough to tip you over a fence after barricading down a line of people."

The man clenched his teeth, his mouth forming a firm line. "So be it. Let's get this over with. You're laughing now but you won't be laughing on death row."

"Bring it."

"Choice of game."

"Arm wrestling."

* * *

Lo and behold, the Host was speechless as he watched Nina bring down the third demon after the first two lucky tries.

"Now we're talking." Nina thinks aloud as she welcomes the next newcomer.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is this girl really a man in disguise?" The Host grumbled under his breath as Nina waved to the now cheering team of citizens.

"3 wins out of 6. You're only halfway through. Give up now and call it a day!"

As if she would fall for that! Her life was on the line and if she gave up such an easy game, she'd be throwing herself to the wolves and what was the fun in that if she couldn't fight back?

"Oh no, this was just a warm up!" Nina laughs heartily and turns to the next victim. A burly and muscular, indigo demon with gold orbs. He huffed, pounding the ground with his fist.

"Ready girly?" He hissed, "I won't go easy on you."

"If you think that eases your dignity, then have a go!" Nina grins and takes his hand in his. Feeling the strong grasp, Nina's nose flares and in an instant, slams the demon to the ground, snapping the fourth table to smithereens.

"Who is this girl?" The host exclaims into the mic, his expression giving way of disbelief. "Will she beat the remaining two victims or will she cease to exist the last remaining?"

While it should've seem like a battle of sorts, Nina was having fun out there. To the best of her ability, she was beating these guys left and right, but winning all the time could be boring. Having practiced arm wrestling on the streets, as to help her host family make some hush money, Nina thought it best to promote it publicly, as well. Now that she made herself insta-famous, going against average looking demons would be a piece of cake but hopefully, she'll face a true competitor.

"I forfeit," the last demon declared, placing both hands up in defense. Nina stood back, a hand on her hip as she shrugged in response.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Nononono," The Host anxiously bellowed into the mic whilst bee-lining towards the pinkette. "You can't do that. The game must go on."

"Oh come on, the game was played fair and square. He resigned and the game has ended." Nina reasoned.

"I challenged you to six fighters!" The man opposed, annoyed.

"And I initially challenged the King. But he's not here, is he?" Nina remarked in rebuttal.

"So then, what was the point of all this?" He sputtered, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

Nina planted an index to her chin and thought aloud. "Mmm. A message. To the King."

"No! I challenged you and if you can't complete the game, then his loss is your loss!"

Nina huffed, her tolerance level growing vivid. As the man rants off to the audience, Nina holds up a powerful finger. Just as the man turns to face a glowering red temptress, she let's go and flicks the arrogant Host across the ring and into the medic wing.

A gush of dust gathers in his wake and the crowd goes wild. Nina beams, waving at the stands of people and welcoming their praises surrounding her.

"Serves you right for picking a fight with the red dragon!" Somebody shouts from the seats. And as if on cue, the choir chants Nina's new pen name.

Red Dragon.


	4. Fourth Dance of Genesis

Chapter 4

The evening wore thin and soon the skies welcomed the aesthetic colors of violet hues. The climate had switched almost tremendously when twilight hit. The townspeople had lit their lanterns and the joyous sounds of revelry and laughter drifted through the streets.

Garbed in his custom disguise of a gypsy's attire: low cut sweatshirt that showed off his chest and with grey sweats to match; he also adorned a red and white turban and some cheap non-prescription glasses and jewelry. To the villagers, he seemed like any ordinary foreigners walking through town and not some high rank individual asking for respect.

He liked it that way since it gave him leisure and free mobility to be just Chris.

Recalling his morning, Chris gave his neck a pop then switched to his arms, stretching them as long and wide as they could go. Today was a bustling of paperwork and meetings with the council, but after getting word of a disturbance in his arena, Chris went to see what all the fuss was about.

 _Peering into the medical ward, Charioce narrowed in the scene before him. Sitting on the far left corner of the wing was the host that entertained his betting arena. He was covered in bandages and his face was sporting bruises just enough for him to assume that the guy probably got on the wrong side of the fence. Literally. Across him was the familiar steward that requested his presence during the council meeting. He looked perturbed at the host and the situation that was about to go down._

 _Sneaking in, the King went unnoticed._

" _What you did was unforgivable and the King deserves an explanation."_

" _As if this isn't punishment enough." The host flinched at his wounds and carefully tried to lay back in a comfortable position on the bed._

" _What you did was to assume the girl is a foreigner and pooled her into the ring. For all we know, she could've been a local. And you know the rules of verification." The young official spoke as he walked to the man's side of the bed._

" _Would you prefer she'd be arrested first and then forced into play?" The host grumbled, coughing at the pain before settling with a huff._

" _From where I stood, I witnessed the accident and I can also confirm that she did what anyone would do. She apologized."_

" _Sounds to me like you're taking her side without listening to my side of things." The host glares. "Hypocrite."_

" _On the contrary-"_

" _I warned the girl to not get involved. But she insisted to challenge the King!" The host winced as he spat in offense. The royal in hiding raised an eyebrow as the conversation became more bolder and serious._

" _I tell you... that girl is not human! She's a freak in disguise and the monstrosity of her strength is dangerous." He went on. "I challenged her to six fighters and she defeated each one as if she was Angel Michael. And she didn't even finish the game!"_

" _Apparently, you became her sixth." The steward observed, waving at the elephant in the room. "Under his highness' jurisdiction about the pool system, if one bets and the other accepts, both challengers must be involved in play."_

" _I foreplayed the performance!"_

" _Entertaining the audience with your opinions does not count as active participation. Thus, given approval to observe without his highness' authority from his sire himself, I will justify this situation for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, though the girl's challenge is directed to the King, you accepted in his stead and offered to escort her personally to him in regards to her complaints about the pool system."_

 _The patient nodded._

" _But if the odds were not in her favor, she would've died on the spot, is basically what you announced." The steward recited, placing a hand on his hip._

" _That's what the King would have done." The host hissed and clenched his teeth, seething from the tension of his wounds. "Would you have preferred I go easy on the girl? I know the rules about who leaves the court after a bet has been conquered!"_

 _The young man pursed his lips in thought before taking in consideration that the host will not be able to move or see the King, not less the King himself were present to decide what to do with this matter. Then with the goodness of any servant, the steward offered, "Shall I inform the King of your loss?"_

" _Why should he care about my circumstances? Mind you, everybody knows that he has a heart of ice!"_

" _Well you did stand-in for him. The least you could do is tell him." The young official stated light-heartedly which then transferred to a profound sense of humor. "Besides, what you did might tarnish his reputation."_

 _Had the King stepped out from his hiding place, he would have terminated the conversation as well as the host since most of his pawns were expendable. But for some reason, he was too curious about the girl that requested a challenge to him. Crossing his arms, Charioce continued to eavesdrop._

" _Where's the girl now?"_

" _As if I'd know! What am I, her keeper?" The injured patient scoffed and rolled his eyes._

 _The official gave it some thought that if her last bit of action in the bowl did by chance tarnish the King's name, she probably thought it best to up and leave the city before the King sent his best Knights to track her down. As if the host had seen through him, the patient declared just the opposite. "Good riddance to her. After she thrashed me into the wall, I was left unconscious. She could be anywhere in the city by now."_

" _Although that is a possibility, that would either mean she's in hiding or she'll be back." The official thought aloud. "Well, in any case, you're suspended for putting the chances of a citizen's life in jeopardy and if she does appear and prove to be of indemnity, then you better hope your liability is stable and in check."_

 _Thus, the patient accepted the unspoken consequences before receding into unconsciousness. Whereas, Charioce had slipped out in time before either men had any suspicions to their surroundings. Interesting enough, as Charioce was strolling through the court's corridors, he heard hushed whispers of the Red Dragon that famously ruled his arena during his absence. Missing the chance to observe made his chest tighten, but what he had learned just minutes ago made him want to investigate in secret. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two...outside the palace._

Hence, his position as Chris, the King paced pass a colorful wagon with two dragons enjoying the company of a drunkard man. Persistent in his stroll, Chris made his way through the bustling city life and into the poverty-stricken town known as the slums of Anatae.

* * *

Nina's eyes dazzled as she took in the notorious food stands she heard so much about and drooled over the beef pork cutlet bowl that steamed happiness. Hamsa waddled up to her, a wing to his beak as he scrutinized the price range of the menu.

"Wow oh wow!" Nina exclaimed, as she went to each vendor and took a big whiff of the scented foods. "This reminds me of home! But it's… more magical!"

Hamsa squawked, "This isn't close to a replica. Heaven's more magical."

The pinkette dismissed the bird god's comment as her attention was then enlightened by a circus of jests. Nina gasped as she spotted a couple, a man and a woman, walking with tall sticks belted to their legs. They donned on colorful costumes and though they had no lines to speak, their show of arms presented a playful scene. Enraptured by the sight, Nina simultaneously knocks into someone, and falls to the ground. "Oh!"

"Nina, watch where you're walking." Hamsa cawed, taking in the scene and flapped his wings at her disarray.

As the pinkette becomes aware of the person she knocked down, she flips to her knees and bow in apology. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?"

Hamsa utters in exasperation as he flitters between the two. But his words were unheard and Nina lets out a tiny gasp as her eyes lock onto golden hazel orbs alike a monarch lion. A man of his stature met the ideal profile of an adonis, or so thought the vermillion eyed girl. Her cheeks warmed at the sight of a handsome man offering his hand to pick her up.

Was she dreaming? Her ears were mute to her surroundings, yet as her fingers slid into his gentle touch, a spark ignited and the staticity of attraction struck a chord within her. Fire boiled in her abdomen and Nina's face glowed pink as she was hauled to her feet. "Eep!"

"Nina! Nina!" The birds voice broke through her reverie. Peering down, the bird held up a pair of eyeglasses that belonged to the man in front of her. Taking the frames, she examined for scratches or cracks before deeming it usable and handed it back to the handsome fellow.

Nina's eyes widened, soon realizing that the specs had magnified his facial features and the bold eyelashes that he had made Nina's stomach churn in reticence. Furthermore, the words that came out of her mouth next were in sputters but the man hadn't the nerve to hush her and instead, thanked her and departed as if they hadn't bumped and he was just some passerby.

This left the pinkette staring at her hand that the adonis had held when helping her. She could still feel the heat tingling in her palm and though the feeling was unbeknownst to her, she couldn't help the sudden nose bleed trickling down her face. Aware and embarrassed, Nina fled the scene leaving Hamsa confused at the silly girl's hurried retreat.

* * *

Chris breezed through the alleyways he so often frequented on his off days of Kingly duties. Narrowing further into the slums, Chris notices a group of demon children playing red rover, a game of exchange, supposedly. That, and his idea of gambling lives in his arena was one and the same but since the talk of the prophetic message and a girl coming to slay him, perhaps a slight change in rules will suffice the game.

The adolescent man continued on his way through the debris until he reached the city limit's borderline. It was getting late and the stars had already shown itself above him. Taking in the beauty of the twilight canvas, Chris cranes his neck back and is startled by two figures cladded in capes, jumping overhead onto the next building's roof. Raising a suspicious brow, the man turned to the direction of the escapees, curious to know their agenda.

Rounding the corner and unseen, Chris observes the two people scouting out for whatever is according to their plan. The little figure stood silently on the ledge of the building, looking out at the stars, his (assumedly) appearance hidden by his hood, whereas the tall figure was obviously a man and whose face was wrapped in bandages. This sparked recognition to Chris.

Here, of all places, Chris has spotted targets of treason and he wasn't going to do anything about it. The tall man is known as Rag Demon and the shorter figure is yet to be named, however he always tags alongside Rag Demon, or so Chris noticed. It would have been a hassle should he had gone and reported his sighting of the two, though hence his undercover, he opted not to.

Though he wasn't far from the two foes, still, the young man was unable to hear what they were muttering. Thus, Chris decided it was pointless to continue on his watch and departed on foot back the way he came. Tonight's lookout was a change of scenery… after all, he coincidentally bumped into a change of pace. At first sight, he was quite taken by her eyes of ruby and everyone knows that rubies are the best kind of gemstones- for its beauty and its value, call it fate or whatever, he had a feeling he'll be seeing her quite often.

 _Nina_ is her name if he recalled.


	5. Fifth Dance of Genesis

Chapter Five

With a splash into the deep end, Nina was enveloped by cold water. The quick change of temperature did not slow the beating of her heart that began to reverberate throughout her whole body.

The Vermillion eyed girl then squeezed her eyes shut as she floated to the bottom of the bank. The thoughts of a certain stranger- handsome as they come, shrouded her mind. She reimagined the scene over and over again as the man took back his glasses and…

Suddenly, with a jerk from the freezing waters, Nina burst through the surface, heaving a big gust of air. She blinked, confused at what had just occurred.

Hovering over her fevered body stood a girl of stitches.

"Who?"

* * *

In the last five weeks, a lot has changed since the destined meeting between the gypsy-looking man and the pink haired gal. Nina had gone about her daily routine for odd jobs around town as a way to prove her landlords that she truly was a bounty hunter. During those times, Nina was left belittled by the low crime rate in town. Instead, the pink haired girl spent her time running errands for the bird god and befriending almost all the villagers in town.

It hadn't occurred to her that she had become quite popular within the palace grounds until a flyer with a sketch of her silhouette and prior challenge to the King made headlines.

Wanted: The Red Dragon!

Flabbergasted, Nina had raced back to the carriage she resided in and flyer in hand, smack dabbed it in the gods' faces before pointing her sharp nose in the air. "At least _someone_ has recognized my skills unlike you two birdbrains!"

Taking offense, Hamsa squawked, giving Nina a pointed look. "Nina, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Glimpsing down at the poster, Hamsa suddenly shrieked in devastating disbelief and eyed the girl, "This is a wanted poster; the kind that bounty hunters hunt after!"

Bacchus hiccupped before letting out a huge burp, then with a wave of his alcoholic bottle, he said, "You're just attracted to trouble, ain't ya? Well, girl, what did you do?"

Nina shrugged and mentioned the brief episode in the arena. "I challenged the King to a match of pro arm wrestling. He didn't show and I won fair and square."

"You mean, by default…" Hamsa grumbled in an upset tone, clearly not surprised anymore by the tidbit, whereas the drunk god had splurt his drink and gazed worriedly at the innocent girl who appeared beyond happy as can be as she continued her tale within the gamble pool.

By the end of the story, Hamsa ruffled his feathers, ceasing the bubbly girl's chatterbox and with an annoyed shout, he spat, "Nina! Nina, that kills people! What you did was reckless and irresponsible!"

"I did what anyone would do- fight for what's right." Nina pouted, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Not just anyone would do what you willingly did. You're practically putting your head on a silver platter, you stupid girl!"

"Now, now Hamsa," Bacchus intervened, his tone low as he spoke with such seriousness that it didn't settle right with Nina as she always knew him as a drunkard. "There's no reason to turn her thumb green. Perhaps this may possibly be a turning point in our lives."

Hamsa, having known his friend for such a long time, looked him square in the eye and with a tick mark above his eye, he grounded on the dark skinned god. "Did you forget she's Favaro's student? We must keep an eye on… I mean, out for her."

Hopefully Nina didn't catch his slip; the bird god went on with his spiel as the pinkette made herself comfortable on a stool, mimicking his talk with a mocking gesture.

"It's not like they'll come knocking at the door," Nina said while glimpsing at the closed door; a small hope inflating in her chest that her words would prove her wrong. But when no sound of barrage was heard, Nina gunned down in an unladylike stretch, "That bet was a month ago anyway."

Hamsa fumed, "I'm surprised no one has recognized you in the streets from your gypsy like features."

The word 'gypsy' hit a chord in Nina as two men popped into her mind. One having been complimented by the King's knight captain- what was his name again?- and the recent fellow that made her face turn bright pink.

"As seen," Hamsa recollected, rolling his eyes at the human's girly attitude. "You stand out like a sore thumb."

But the girl didn't deter from the gods' disapproval and instead, took a lock of her hair and twirled it between her fingers. Then with a playful pout, Nina murmured, "I can't help it if my looks are worth mentioning."

Bacchus paused his thinking and raised an eyebrow at Nina; a sober sentence making out his lips, "Your looks aren't to brag about. Or else that gypsy fellow would have shown up again."

Hamsa guffawed as Nina froze in her giggly antics and gasped in offense at the god of mirth.

Nina got up and strutted to the door. Then with her nose in the air, she swung the door ajar and said, "Well, it's not like I was wrestling for looks anyway. Thanks to me, you wouldn't even be drinking from that bottle!" before slamming it shut.

* * *

It was a dark and eerie night; almost sinister as riding crops were made on impact and horses neighed. Sobs were muffled inside the barred carriage as it trailed the uneven, muddy alleyways under the moonlit skies. The whine of the wind hushed the grunts of men reigning the ride.

With a sudden pull of the bridle, the horses skidded to a stop. Boots shuffled against pants and with a clap of the whip against wood, the cries within the carriage were shaken to whimpers.

"Shut up you mongrels!" An unpleasant, adenoidal voice echoed the backstreet. Standing close to the caged captives, the said man was short and stout. Unnerving as he was, the man caressed the winding knout in his stubby hands and sent an ugly grin to the victims who silently begged for freedom and yet scurried to the corner of the boxed wagon. "Be good, and I might let one of you go."

Another snap of the whip crackled off the dark walls. But the hushed whimpers had only become louder at the frightening situation they were in. The man growled, clearly not pleased enough at the response given. Then with a point of his crop, he directed one of his hoodlums to drag one of the captives out of the cage. Shaken with fear, the little boy looked up with tears in his eyes. His features weren't as different as his friends: horns protruding from his forehead and his skin, scaly and dry. He was so small and bony that if he were to be struck, he'd collapse immediately.

"Oh, you dare to look at me with those eyes? Ha, I'll fix that!" The leader sneered and swung his crop back to hit. But within a blink of an eye, suddenly out of nowhere, a tall figure in a black tattered cloak stood in between him and the child. Startled, the man's crop flew to strike the mysterious person.

Swiftly, the said person parried the weapon and glared at the husky man, revealing some of his features. Pale as a ghost, white hair complimented how holy his actions were; the man bore his blue eyes to the demise standing in front of him.

Crossed at the figure before him, the boss man scooted back, his weapon at his side. "Who are you?"

Pushing the youngling aside, the tall figure squared his shoulder and silently observed his surroundings. After dropping into a demon trafficking bandwagon, the man found himself surrounded by a bunch of thugs. He really didn't want to show the younger slaves his true intentions but for the better good, he unmasked himself.

"I am a member of King Charioce's discipline council, Azazel. You have committed a crime and how I see it, you must be punished." His voice was honeyed and with his bold stance, Azazel towered over the boss man.

"Impossible!" The evildoer sputtered, clearly not buying the intruder's words. "Why would King Charioce pair up with the likes of you? ...Yeah, I've heard of you, fallen Angel!"

Azazel narrowed his eyes, holding in the punch that he so badly wanted to throw. Innerly groaning, the man took a threatening step towards the boss man- urging the thugs to close in as security. "Because unlike you lot, I'm not expendable."


End file.
